


Billy The Skull

by Lets_Summon_Sebastian



Category: BBC Sherlock
Genre: Beating, Bullying, Gen, Suicidal Thoughts, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 06:38:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5957341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lets_Summon_Sebastian/pseuds/Lets_Summon_Sebastian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something I came up with at school. The reason why billy the skull was Sherlock's only friend. (TRIGGER WARNING! Bullying, and suicidal thoughts.) Enjoy! You can also find this work on my Quotev acount. ( https://www.quotev.com/KhansGirl )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Billy The Skull

"But Mummy! I don't want to go to school!" Sherlock said as his poor mother tried to get the seven year old in into the car.  
"Oh, stop being a cry baby!" His eleven year old brother, Mycroft, snapped.  
"Mike!"  
"If you cannot bother to say 'Mycroft', then why did you name me that."  
"Why don't you want to go to school, William?"  
"The other kids there, they're mean. They don't like me and call me horrible names. They say I'm a freak."  
"Don't worry, your not a freak. They're just gold fish. Do you have Billy?"  
Sherlock nodded and pulled a fake stuffed skull showing it to his mother before stuffing it back into his bag. 

Middle School 

"William! We're going to be late!" his mother called.  
"The name is Sherlock, and I'm not going." 13 year old Sherlock shouted from his upstairs bedroom.  
"Get your but down here!" The Holmes mother yelled.  
"No." Sherlock mumbled. "I don't want to. They all hate me. I'm a freak. An idiot. a nothing." He said under his breath.  
A single tear fell from his eye as Sherlock hugged Billy the Skull closer. 

High School 

"Well, well, well, look who we have here." Anderson snickered as Sherlock walked by.  
"Looks like freak has the guts to show his face around here after the last time." Sally sneered.  
"Piss off." Sherlock muttered and continued to his locker.  
"I don't think I like your attitude." Anderson said and two of his goons grabbed Sherlock's shoulders and pulled him into a hall closest and Anderson and Sally followed and closed the door. 

Someone grabbed a fist full of Sherlocks curly black hair and slammed his head into the wall. His nose began to spout blood, and honestly, he was to tired to fight back. He cried out as his head was repeatedly slammed into the wall. 

Next thing he knew his back was slammed up against the hard brick wall of the school building. He glared at Anderson and couldn't help but spit out a smart ass comment.

"Oh, I see you've been drinking again. Not good for the brain cells, you know. Makes you slow. Well, slower."  
"Oh shut up!" Anderson said and punched him hard in the nose, causing more blood to come oozing forth.

After the bullies had left so not to miss their classes Sherlock managed to get up and walk home. As he walked into the Holmes family house, he was glad that his parents were at work, and Mycroft at university. He stumbled into his bedroom and closed the door.

He took a look at his face in the mirror on the back of his door. His face was bloody and swollen. He watched as a few tears cascaded down his cheeks. 

What had he ever done to deserve this. Why did they hate him so much. But then again, he guessed he probably knew. Because now, he hated him too.

With a heavy sob Sherlock collapsed onto his bed. He didn't care if he got blood on his pillow. He just wanted to stop. Stop thinking. Stop knowing. Stop breathing. Just stop.

He looked over to see something under his night stand. It was white. Sherlock reached out a hand and grabbed the stuffed skull.

Gently he stroked his hand over Billy the Skull. His only friend. Sherlock hugged the skull to himself and letting out a sob.


End file.
